


Похищение сабинянок

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: В рамках борьбы с депрессией Джим Мориарти решает отправиться в отпуск.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013. AU по отношению ко второму сезону.  
> И снова большое спасибо RatBatBlue за иллюстрацию (ссылка, увы, умерла).  
> Скульптура Джамболоньи выглядит [так](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/45/PI61A8~2Loggia_dei_Lanzi.JPG).  
> А картина Пуссена — [так](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6201/146620994.147/0_821ff_b99f33d0_XL).  
> Автор благодарит Эмира Кустурицу и Гая Ричи за факт их существования.  
> Текст может случайно оскорбить национальные чувства сербов, хорватов, боснийцев и косоваров.  
> В текст вырываются Горан Брегович и Кустурица и, дико хохоча, танцуют под Имре Кальмана. Но вообще это про любовь...
> 
> Выложена 22 марта 2013.

Мистер Капоне говорил, что пистолетом и добрым словом можно добиться большего, чем одним только добрым словом. Если бы я мог, я бы спросил у мистера Капоне, чего, по его мнению, можно добиться одним только пистолетом. Когда совсем не осталось добрых слов. Но я не могу: мистер Капоне умер и его сожрали черви. Иногда мне кажется, что это повод для зависти — не только к самому известному в мире продавцу мебели, ко всем, кому уже посчастливилось больше не топтать эту бренную планетку. Это называется «суицидальные мысли», так? С этим положено идти к психиатру, который напичкает тебя вкусным таблетками, чтобы сделать тебя тупым и спокойным. Безопасным для самого себя. Безопасным для окружающих. Боже, как тоскливо!

Еще с этим можно пойти к исповеднику. У них там, в католической церкви, все организовано очень формально. Каким бы хреновым католиком я ни был последние двадцать лет, я могу в любой момент завалиться в исповедальню и в подробностях изложить святому отцу суть свои проблем. Правда, после этого его придется убить. На всякий случай. Тайна исповеди, как по мне, не слишком надежная гарантия. Не то чтобы у меня было какое-то предубеждение против убийств священников… Но оставлять после себя убитого исповедника при каждом приступе депрессии — это не слишком чистоплотно. А я ценю аккуратность.

Одним словом, в случае возникновения экстренной ситуации, как обычно, приходится справляться своими силами. На этот раз я, скорее от безысходности, чем по каким-то иным причинам, выбрал отпуск. В конце концов, может у меня хоть раз в жизни быть простой, человеческий, невыносимо скучный и омерзительный отпуск? На то, что мне это на самом деле понравится, надеяться даже не приходилось. Но это был какой-никакой способ занять себя. В том состоянии, в котором не хочется заниматься вообще ничем. 

К организации своего предполагаемого досуга я подошел со всей тщательностью. Проще говоря, позвал одного из своих парней и попросил его накорябать на бумажках названия всех стран мира. Он, определенно, получил новый опыт: многие из них ему довелось увидеть впервые в жизни. Так вот, он накорябал эти названия на бумажках, а я вытянул одну. Случайности — это прекрасно, случайности управляют всем. Если бы это оказался какой-нибудь Свазиленд, я, пожалуй, все же откопал бы череп мистера Капоне и задал ему парочку вопросов о несправедливости мироздания. Но на бумажке отвратительным почерком Уилла было написано «Венгрия». Так что я просто заказал себе билет на самолет до Будапешта.

Следующим этапом организации моей отвратительной поездки было составление плана мероприятий. К нему я тоже отнесся максимально серьезно: нашел в журнальчике из тех, которые читают не в меру располневшие домохозяйки хорошо за тридцать, статью под заманчивым названием «Как провести поистине незабываемый отпуск» и выписал оттуда все поистине незабываемые советы с твердым намерением последовательно воплотить их в жизнь, один за другим. 

Теперь оставалось только упаковать чемодан.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ласло Галаш, без сомнения, был самым романтичным преступником в Венгрии. В то время как криминальная карьера большинства его знакомых началась с мелких уличных краж, путеводная звезда Ласло зажглась после прочтения в нежном возрасте романа Марио Пьюзо. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он мечтал походить на дона Корлеоне. Это была его сверхидея. Впрочем, подчиненные и соратники Ласло за глаза предпочитали именовать ее «придурью», поскольку италофилия Галаша достигала поистине вселенских масштабов и не знала компромиссов. В доме Ласло итальянским было решительно все. «Не удивлюсь, если бумага у него в сортире тоже итальянская», — однажды заметил Габор, правая рука Ласло, ни в коей мере не разделявший увлечение босса, но прагматично полагавший, что пока дела идут хорошо, тот может выпендриваться как его душе угодно. Кому девки и кокаин — а кому макароны с помидорами._

_Ресторанов итальянской кухни, кстати, во владении Галаша находилось целых пять. Что уж говорить о том, что все до одного участники отнюдь не маленькой банды, вплоть до шестерок, были обряжены в итальянские костюмы. И отправлены на языковые курсы. Когда Ласло был особенно в ударе, он требовал общаться с ним исключительно на итальянском. Так что на курсах все занимались крайне старательно, поскольку невыполнение требований босса было чревато… гм… неприятными санкциями._

_Еще одним побочным эффектом очень даже явной страсти Ласло Галаша было коллекционирование предметов итальянского искусства. Причем приобретать оные предметы законными способами он считал ниже своего достоинства. Таким образом, к сорока двум годам у видного лидера венгерской организованной преступности скопилась, по всей вероятности, самая большая в мире коллекция ворованных итальянских живописи и скульптуры. Но останавливаться на достигнутом он совершенно не намеревался._

_— Настало время, — торжественным тоном сообщил Ласло, оглядев собравшихся у него в кабинете пронзительным взглядом и выдержав драматическую паузу, — совершить самое прекрасное преступление из случавшихся на венгерской земле за последние десятилетия.  
В достаточной мере насладившись недоумением на лицах подчиненных, Ласло Галаш интригующе улыбнулся и положил на стол каталог Будапештского музея изобразительных искусств._

«Не позволяйте никому испортить ваш отдых!» — настоятельно советовала пресловутая статейка. Автор рекомендовал отправляться в путешествие исключительно с приятными людьми, так что я не взял с собой никого. Будь моя воля, я бы оставил дома и Джима Мориарти: иногда этот тип ужасно меня бесил, а сейчас — особенно. Но, увы, это было физически невозможно. Также в статье советовали ни в коем случае не отвечать на звонки с работы. С этим дело обстояло еще проще: если пообещать четвертовать любого, кто побеспокоит тебя по рабочим вопросам в течение ближайших дней десяти, имея в виду не яркую метафору, а самый что ни на есть прямой смысл, звонков удастся избежать с почти стопроцентной вероятностью. 

Дальше статейка намекала, что обязательно найдется пара-тройка дебилов, которые прямо-таки созданы для того, чтобы сделать вашу жизнь невыносимой. Соседи с детьми или маленькой собачкой. Туповатый персонал в отеле. Сербские торговцы оружием. Про сербов там, конечно, ничего сказано не было — но в моем случае это были именно они.

Впервые мы столкнулись где-то между «окунитесь в ночную жизнь города» и «посетите популярные достопримечательности». За завтраком. Погружение в будапештскую ночную жизнь прошло еще более мерзко, чем я ожидал. Голова раскалывалась, и мне всерьез казалось, что вся публика ночного клуба вчера танцевала прямо на мне. Я рассчитывал, что такими темпами степень моего отвращения быстро достигнет поистине критических величин — и это позволит мне вернуться в Лондон если не с энтузиазмом, то с явным облегчением. А это уже немало.

Именно в этот неоднозначный момент рядом со мной нарисовался Радован. У него было простое искреннее лицо закоренелого уголовника, а одет он был в футболку с портретом Радована Караджича и надписью «Востани, Србиjе!», что не оставляло практически никаких сомнений в его национальной принадлежности. Я совершенно точно видел этого парня раньше. Очевидно, мельком, иначе сразу вспомнил бы, как именно и при каких обстоятельствах мы познакомились.

— Доброе утро, мистер… — дружелюбно осклабившись, произнес серб с чудовищным славянским акцентом. Черт, интересно, как я ему представлялся при прошлой встрече? И представлялся ли вообще? Было бы некстати назвать другую фамилию. — Мистер…

Ах, ну, да, конечно! Я ему не представлялся никак. Это было маленькое развлечение, которое я иногда позволял себе от скуки. Эпизодическая роль, третий легионер в пятом ряду. Если не знать, ни за что не догадаешься, что именно этот парень на самом деле режиссер всего происходящего спектакля. Старина Хичкок очень любил так делать. Только его все прекрасно знали в лицо, а меня — никто. Но так было даже веселее.

— Зукко, — ляпнул я первую пришедшую в голову фамилию и, кажется, поморщился. Надо же было придти в голову именно ей! Вместе с айтишником Джимом и совсем не подходящими для «поистине незабываемого отпуска» мыслями.

— Ээээ… — промямлил серб, явно не зная, как начать.

— Ближе к делу, если можно. — Боже, насколько я стал чудовищно зануден! Аж самому было противно. Кажется, «поистине незабываемый отпуск» оказывал на меня действие, совершенно обратное предполагаемому.

— Вы все еще работаете на мистера Мориарти? — таинственно прошептал серб, склонившись надо мной и заговорщически зыркнул в мою сторону. Я снова скривился.

— Я в отпуске, мистер…

— Радован. Можете звать меня просто «Радован», мистер Зукко. Я понимаю, но… У нас тут дело. Срочное дело. Может, вы могли бы?..

— Нет.

— Наша благодарность не будет знать…

— Радован, — сказал я, вставая из-за стола, — несмотря на то, что мое большое доброе сердце разделяет всю боль сербского народа… Я. В отпуске. Поэтому разговор окочен.

Порадовавшись тому, что Радован не потащился следом за мной — знал бы я, насколько эта радость была преждевременной — я вышел из ресторана и направился к музею изобразительных искусств. Выполнять план по «посещению популярных достопримечательностей».


	3. Chapter 3

_«Венгерские ведомости», 26 апреля.  
 **ПОХИЩЕНИЕ «ПОХИЩЕНИЯ».  
Дерзкое ограбление музея изобразительных искусств.**  
Сегодня ночью неизвестные проникли в здание Будапештского музея изобразительных искусств, в результате была украдена бронзовая статуэтка «Похищение сабинянок» работы известного итальянского скульптора Джованни да Болонья. Полиция начала расследование по данному делу. Представители музея пока воздерживаются от комментариев по поводу случившегося._

Ах, какая ирония! Только вчера я рассматривал эту изящную вещицу в экспозиции музея — а теперь она украдена. И я, что характерно, не имею к этому совершенно никакого отношения. Возможно, я притягиваю противозаконные действия самим фактом своего появления где бы то ни было? Это было бы… забавно. И, возможно, даже полезно. Но вряд ли, вряд ли. Всего лишь интересное стечение обстоятельств. 

Пробегая глазами заметку в «Budapest Times», я не мог не отдать должное этому музейному вору. Как минимум, он не был полным кретином. Система безопасности музея была хороша, я оценил во время вчерашнего визита. Нет, нет, мою беглую оценку никак нельзя было назвать «работой», я совершенно не собирался грабить венгерские музеи. Просто на такие вещи обращаешь внимание… по привычке. 

С высочайшей вероятностью, вещь была украдена для вполне конкретного частного коллекционера, не слишком щепетильного относительно способов приобретения ценностей. Интересно, почему ему понадобился именно Джамболонья? И именно эта статуэтка. Впрочем, это было совершенно не мое дело. Мне предстояло «побаловать себя приятным шопингом». Честно говоря, я уже почти втянулся в этот идиотский способ проведения досуга. Тем неприятнее было, отложив газету, увидеть прямо перед собой дружелюбное лицо Радована.

— Я просто изложу вам суть дела, мистер Зукко, — замахав руками, сообщил он без предисловий.

— Просто проваливайте к черту.

— Это не отнимет много времени! Вы всего лишь передадите мистеру Мориарти нашу просьбу — и, возможно, она его заинтересует…

— Не заинтересует. — Уж я-то знаю, Радован, что может заинтересовать мистера Мориарти. Его очень заинтересовало бы твое быстрое и молчаливое исчезновение. А потом — «приятный шопинг».

— Поверьте, мистер Зукко, я никогда не стал бы беспокоить вас без крайней необходимости. Но эти венгры!

— Радован, я совершенно, абсолютно, стопроцентно не хочу знать ничего ни о каких венграх…

— Они очень подозрительные ребята, мистер Зукко. Я им не доверяю.

— …несмотря на постоянно терзающее меня чувство вины за ввод британского миротворческого контингента на территорию Югославии.

— А у нас намечается крупная сделка…

— Рад за вас. Ничем не могу помочь. Счастливо оставаться.

Я хлопнул его по плечу и поспешно удалился. На этот раз сомнений в том, что мне придется встретиться с ним еще неоднократно, у меня совершенно не оставалось.

_— Вы же понимаете, мистер Холмс, что это исключительное дело! — директор музея изобразительных искусств сидел напротив Шерлока, сцепив руки в замок. Он явно нервничал, из-за чего, со своей округлой фигурой и невысоким ростом, походил на хлопотливого гнома._

_— Не вижу в нем ничего исключительного, мистер Баан, — заметил Шерлок, вальяжно откинувшись на стуле._

_— Для нас._

_— Для вас — возможно. Для меня это просто очередное расследование. А если вы собираетесь на меня давить, скорее всего, несостоявшееся расследование._

_Мистер Баан суетливо всплеснул руками._

_— И в мыслях не было! Но мы очень рассчитываем на вас, мистер Холмс. Я весьма наслышан о ваших способностях. И это вселяет в меня надежду, что преступник будет наказан, а украденное возвращено музею._

_— Моя популярность летит впереди меня, — ехидно ухмыльнулся детектив, но, кажется, остался вполне доволен таким ответом. — Что ж, мистер Баан… Я бы хотел приступить прямо сейчас. Где именно находилась украденная статуэтка?_


	4. Chapter 4

«Заведите легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий роман», — настоятельно рекомендовала статья. Этот пункт с самого начала вызывал у меня нехорошее чувство. Так что я оттягивал с ним, сколько мог. И вот теперь он смотрел на меня и взывал ко мне, как адские твари из бездны взывают ко грешникам. В общем-то, еще было не поздно отменить это дурацкое развлечение к чертовой матери. Я его начал — я могу его в любой момент закончить. Я всегда так делаю. К черту романы! У меня еще оставался поход в термальные купальни. Это было тоже не ахти как весело, но все лучше, чем бездарная интрижка с каким-нибудь венгром. Или венгеркой. Или, что уж совсем ни в какие ворота, с кем-нибудь из туристов. 

Приняв окончательное решение вместо идиотского флирта отправиться в Гелерт, я поднял взгляд от коммуникатора — и увидел прямо перед собой Шерлока Холмса. Это был в высшей степени коварный удар со стороны реальности. Я буквально почувствовал, как «поистине незабываемый отпуск», раздавленный подошвой его начищенного ботинка, превращается в горстку праха. А потом ее разносит теплый весенний будапештский ветер. И «поистине незабываемый отпуск» исчезает. Бесследно. Навсегда.

«Легкий», «ни к чему ни обязывающий», «роман» — что из этого ни возьми, оно категорически не сочеталось с Шерлоком. Особенно с учетом того, как мы расстались в последний раз. И в первый, если не считать того визита в Бартсе. Он вполне мог быть до сих пор обижен на меня. Хотя, честно говоря, я не то чтобы всерьез собирался взрывать этого его доктора. Или, тем более, самого Шерлока. Или, дважды тем более, себя. Но какой интерес играть в игру, не повышая ставки? Мне казалось, он должен был это понять…

Так вот, «легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий роман» из рук вон плохо сочетался с Шерлоком Холмсом. Но что-то внутри меня с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пыталось их просочетать. И это было серьезной проблемой. Очень серьезной. Наиболее разумным поступком в сложившейся ситуации было бы выкинуть Шерлока из головы и немедленно ретироваться принимать термальную ванну. Именно поэтому я встал и решительно направился к нему.

_Дело о похищении скульптуры из Будапештского музея обещало быть не слишком сложным. Все ключевые детали случившегося уже были вполне ясны. По всей вероятности, статуэтка все еще находилась в Будапеште, ожидая передачи заказчику — в наличии оного Шерлок ни минуты не сомневался. Возможно, и сам заказчик находился в Будапеште. Перехватить ее в момент передачи было бы идеально. Накрыть исполнителя и заказчика одним махом. Впрочем, его бы устроил любой вариант. В том, что он сможет вычислить заказчика и не потерять след исполнителей, он был совершенно уверен._

_— Ше-е-ерло-о-ок, — неожиданно раздался у него над ухом очень знакомый голос. Можно сказать, незабываемый. — Какая неожиданная встреча!_

_Он резко обернулся и уставился на Джима Мориарти, сияющего, как начищенная серебряная вилка. Кажется, тот был рад его видеть. Но самого Шерлока эта встреча вызывала куда менее однозначные реакции._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_— Как раз хотел спросить у тебя то же самое._

_Шерлок скривился, подбираясь, как собака, почувствовавшая опасность._

_— Не вижу, почему я должен посвящать тебя в подробности своих дел._

_— Аналогично. Видишь, как много у нас общего? Даже в таких мелочах. — На это Шерлок мог только презрительно фыркнуть. — Кажется, ты не очень-то рад меня видеть._

_Брови Шерлока на секунду взлетели вверх, а лицо стало еще более невозмутимым, чем обычно._

_— Да ладно тебе, не будь таким злопамятным! Вот если бы я тебя на самом деле убил — был бы повод обижаться. А так…_

_— Что тебе нужно?_

_— Мне? Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Просто хотелось поболтать со старым добрым знакомым._

_Поверить в это Шерлок, разумеется, не мог категорически. Джим явно что-то скрывал. Может ли Мориарти иметь отношение к ограблению музея искусств? Пожалуй, сработано было грубовато. Но если он имеет к этому отношение, стоит искать в случившемся двойное или даже тройное дно. И определенно стоит разузнать побольше._

_— Я бы предложил тебе поужинать со мной, Шерлок. В знак примирения и прощения былых обид. Но…_

_— Но?.._

_— Но ты наверняка откажешься._

_У Мориарти явно был какой-то план. И это, конечно, было очень опасно, но упустить такой шанс Шерлок не мог._

_— Где и когда?_

_Джим пару раз медленно моргнул и пристально уставился на Шерлока. Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Наконец, моргнув еще раз, Джим произнес:_

_— «Карпатия», в девять._

_Шерлок молча кивнул, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов — и удалился, излучая спиной сдержанность и чувство собственного достоинства._


	5. Chapter 5

Если бы кто-то спросил меня, зачем я это сделал, я бы не нашелся, что ответить. По счастью, спросить было некому. А сам я от наиболее сложного вопроса к самому себе предусмотрительно воздержался, перейдя ко второму по сложности: «Ну и что ты намерен делать дальше?» Пойти вечером в «Карпатию», кормить Шерлока ужином под звуки венгерской народной музыки, наблюдать его кислую мину и попытки вытянуть из меня какую-нибудь информацию… Не весело. Это было совсем не весело. Совершенно не забавно. И это было совершенно не то, чего мне на самом деле хотелось. От жизни в целом и от Шерлока Холмса в частности.

«Заведите легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий роман». Будь ты проклята, чертова статейка! В отличие от «ни к чему не обязывающих» интрижек с венграми, отменить ужин с Шерлоком в пользу термальных купален я совершенно точно не мог. Но что делать дальше? Мысли роились в голове, как мухи. Возможно, будет достаточно кинуть ему пару прозрачных намеков… На что? Что он расследует здесь? Он явно приехал в Будапешт не ради «поистине незабываемого отпуска». Похищение этой итальянской статуэтки из музея? Очевидный вариант. Но не факт, что верный.

Я задумался о том, чтобы попросить своих ребят пробить информацию о текущем расследовании мистера Холмса. А затем — о том, чтобы самому начать разбираться с этим делом и создать видимость того, что я к нему действительно причастен. Я поймал себя на том, что это очень сильно походит на работу. И совсем не походит на «поистине незабываемый отпуск». И все это — из-за какого-то минутного разговора на улице!

Мне срочно нужно было выпить и обдумать сложившуюся плачевную ситуацию. Недолго думая, я завернул в первый попавшийся бар, тем более что совсем уж отталкивающего впечатления он не производил. Название у него почему-то было итальянское, но я не придал этому значения. Усевшись за стойку и некоторое время поизучав меню — довольно рассеянно, потому что мои мысли занимала совсем не коктейльная карта — я все же сделал выбор.

— «Голубые Гавайи», большую порцию, без лимонного сока и побольше льда.

Бармен заулыбался мне, как родному. Я улыбнулся в ответ. Хотя было совершенно непонятно, что вызвало такую реакцию на мою персону. Возможно, это было просто истинно венгерское гостеприимство. Возможно, он был тайным фанатом «Голубых Гавайев» без лимонного сока и признал во мне своего. А возможно, мой дорогой костюм вызвал в нем ощущение, что я — перспективный клиент. Если последнее, то он, увы, ошибся. Кроме коктейля я не был намерен заказывать ничего. 

Сделав несколько больших глотков, я отвернулся от стойки, чтобы предаться своим мыслям, и обнаружил, что прямо передо мной за столиком сидит Радован и смотрит на меня грустным взглядом бездомного щенка. Я не без удовольствия представил, как смотрелась бы голова Радована отдельно от тела с крупной надписью «ХОРВАТИЯ», тщательно вырезанной прямо на лбу. Но упорный серб, очевидно, прочитал в моей улыбке совсем не то, что она означала, и решительно направился ко мне.

— У нас есть деньги, мистер Зукко! — начал он без прелюдий.

— У меня тоже, — фыркнул я, отпивая из стакана небесно-голубую жидкость.

— Деньги лишними не бывают! — наставительно сообщил Радован. Зато лишними бывают люди. Назойливыми, неуместными, путающимися под ногами. Прямо-таки напрашивающимися на то, чтобы их убили прямо сейчас с особой жестокостью. — Это совсем несложное дело, мистер Зукко, всего лишь поставка оружия…

— Радован, как бы глубоко я ни осознавал нужду мирных сербских крестьян в новеньких автоматах Калашникова, я все же настоятельно рекомендую тебе прямо сейчас катиться к черту. Иначе я не отвечаю за последствия, Радован.

Я не стал даже допивать коктейль. Встал и вышел. Настроение было окончательно испорчено. И я уже всерьез был готов просто не явиться на этот треклятый ужин. «Поистине незабываемый отпуск», что и говорить.


	6. Chapter 6

_Малыш Иштван выскочил на улицу в одной рубашке: тепло, да и поручение, хоть и важное, несложное и недолгое. «Приехал человек от босса, — сказал ему Томаш, — возьми-ка вот этот сверток и отнеси ему в машину». Сверток был небольшой, но довольно тяжелый. Малыш Иштван огляделся — и только тут понял, что совершенно не знает, какая машина ему нужна._

_— Петер! Пееетеер! — окликнул он курящего у дверей бара охранника. — Которая тут машина того парня, что недавно в бар зашел?_

_— А, этого полоумного?_

_— Почему полоумного? — удивился Малыш Иштван._

_— Да он затормозил так, что искры из-под колес полетели, выскочил из тачки — и пулей в бар.  
Даже дверь забыл закрыть, придурок..._

_Забыл, значит? Ну, что ж, пусть Петер думает что угодно. А Малыш Иштван знает, что это такой специальный план. Вон она, машина с приоткрытой дверцей. Надо аккуратно и незаметно положить туда сверток и уйти как ни в чем не бывало._

_Иштван невозмутимо прошел к машине, кинул сверток на пассажирское сидение и так же невозмутимо вернулся обратно в бар. С чувством выполненного долга перед Томашем и боссом._

В очередной раз отделавшись от Радована (при следующей встрече я всерьез собирался его убить, у меня уже было восемь отличных планов того, как это можно осуществить в одиночку и незаметно), я, после некоторых размышлений, зашел в следующий по пути бар. Чтобы все-таки выпить коктейль в спокойной обстановке. Увы, хоть долбанного серба там и не было, в его отсутствие квоты по кретинизму с успехом покрывал местный бармен. Пришлось снова, не допив, искать другое место. В третьем баре было чересчур многолюдно и отвратительно душно. К четвертому я уже вошел во вкус этого марафона, но там мне неожиданно понравилось. Поэтому, допив первый коктейль, я заказал второй. Хотя, вполне возможно, это случилось из-за того, что, благодаря перемещениям от бара к бару, во мне и так уже было в общей сложности два коктейля.

Когда на середине второго стакана мне позвонил Радован, я даже не удивился тому, что он знает мой телефон. Если бы я умер и попал в ад, Радован наверняка нашел бы способ призвать дух Вергилия и заставил его сопроводить себя на нужный круг преисподней. Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, я представил себе пасторальный пейзаж с зелеными лужайками и пасущимися на них беленькими овечками. Я представил реку с прозрачной водой, медленно текущей по каменистому руслу. Я представил труп Радована с размозженной головой и несколькими пулевыми отверстиями в груди, проплывающий по реке мимо меня. Представил буроватые завитки крови, расплывающиеся в водном потоке. Представил хищных рыбок, которые приплывут на запах и будут своими маленькими зубастыми ртами осторожно выедать мозг из расколовшейся черепной коробки. А потом постепенно обглодают Радована целиком. 

Проделав это, я почувствовал себя значительно спокойнее и счастливее. Так что, когда я ответил Радовану, мой голос прямо-таки лучился радостью. «Радован, — ласково проговорил я в телефон, — если ты не перестанешь меня преследовать, я узнаю точные географические координаты места, в котором ты родился, и устрою всем твоим соседям и родне персональный римейк марта девяносто девятого. Я найду пару бомбардировщиков для такого случая, мой дорогой Радован, поверь мне». Не дожидаясь ответа, я нажал «отбой» и, небрежно бросив телефон на стойку, отсалютовал бармену стаканом.

— За суверенное Косово, приятель! Повтори-ка мне то же самое еще раз. И, кстати, как тебя зовут?

_— Откуда я мог знать, Габор?! Ну откуда?!_

_— Томаш… У него был долбанный иностранный акцент. Тебе это ни о чем не сказало?_

_— Дык, почем мне известно, может, босс таки начал набирать на работу настоящих итальяшек…_

_— Английский акцент._

_— Ладно, ладно, я виноват, хорошо. Но за каким дьяволом было придумывать всю эту мутоту с паролями, можешь ты мне объяснить?_

_Габор тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво покрутил в руках пистолет. Ответа у него не было. Возможно, он существовал где-то в глубинах напрочь перекошенного мозга Ласло. Или не существовал. По-хорошему говоря, Томаша стоило наказать. За компанию с Иштваном и Петером. Если бы речь шла о серьезном деле, а не об очередной придури босса. Ну, а коли речь о его придури, и дебильный пароль про «Голубые Гавайи» без лимонного сока был его идеей — пусть сам наказывает, если хочет. Габор и так уже нашел этого англичашку и посадил ему на хвост аж трех парней. Толковых парней. Которые могли бы сейчас заниматься важными делами, а не поисками сраной статуэтки с голой бабой._

_— Томаш, налей-ка мне виски. И побольше льда, чтоб его черти задрали вместе с Ласло._


	7. Chapter 7

— Имре… — обратился я к бармену, разглядывая его лицо сквозь жидкость в бокале. Он был восхитительно синего цвета. Ему бы еще уши подлиннее — и был бы точь-в-точь героем фильма Кэмерона. Сокрытый где-то очень глубоко внутри меня здравый смысл подсказывал, что продолжать пить не стоит. Но кривая моего настроения так уверенно ползла вверх с каждой новой порцией, что остановиться было совершенно невозможно. Глубинный здравый смысл, конечно, намекал, что если добавить еще немного, эта кривая резко и безнадежно рухнет обратно вниз, в распростертые объятья депрессии. Но веселый шум в голове более чем успешно заглушал его тихий и слабый голос.

Имре посмотрел на меня с профессиональным радушием и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь ли ты, Имре, — поинтересовался я, не будучи точно уверенным, на каком именно языке я сейчас это делаю, — что красотки кабаре созданы лишь для развлеченья? Им непонятны любви мученья! Они умею любить лишь на мгновенье, дааа… Тебя зовут Имре, ты обязан это знать! — на мой взгляд, шутка вышла очень удачной, так что я от души посмеялся над ней, несмотря на то, что бармен не выразил относительно нее никакого энтузиазма. Впрочем, его молчаливость и невозмутимость мне даже нравились. Он был практически идеальным собеседником. Я терпеть не могу, когда слишком много болтает кто-либо, кроме меня самого.

Вернувшись мыслями к красоткам кабаре, я неожиданно осознал, что они вызывают у меня острое чувство зависти. Потому что им непонятны любви мученья. И они умеют любить лишь на мгновенье. Это был очень плохой симптом. Присовокупив его ко всем прочим, тяжесть ситуации, вне сомнений, следовало оценить на десять баллов из десяти возможных. Учитывая, что до этого у меня ни разу в жизни не выходило больше семи, впору было по-настоящему испугаться. Или выпить еще «Голубых Гавайев».

Очередная, черт знает какая по счету, порция коктейля притупила зависть к красоткам кабаре. Зато очень обострила желание с кем-нибудь поделиться собственными проблемами и жизненными трудностями. А имея под рукой такого великолепного собеседника, как Имре, я просто не мог сдержаться.

— Вообще-то, я очень успешный и востребованный профессионал в своей области, — начал я издалека. — Да что там, я действительно лучший. Уникальный специалист. Других таких нет. 

Бармен вежливо кивнул и принялся переставлять бутылки за стойкой, чем вызвал у меня очередной приступ умиления. Идеальный собеседник, действительно идеальный!  
.   
— Так вот, Имре. Есть один человек… У нас с ним вроде как конфликт профессиональных интересов. Казалось бы, ничего сложного. У меня есть бизнес, у него… хм… конкурирующий бизнес. Два деловых человека всегда могут найти устраивающий их обоих способ выяснить отношения, — я улыбнулся Имре и отпил глоток из бокала. Он почему-то посмотрел на меня с беспокойством. 

Подозреваю, дело было в том, что у них возникли проблемы с барной стойкой: она сделалась довольно шаткой. Сначала мне никак не удавалось поставить на нее коктейль, а потом она и вовсе попыталась выскользнуть из-под моего локтя, которым я пытался на нее опереться.

— У вас что-то с барной стойкой, — сказал я бармену.

— Все нормально, — приободряющее сообщил мне Имре и, довольно беспардонно ухватив меня за плечи, покрепче усадил на стул. Я хотел было возмутиться, но, заметив, что проблема исчезла, вновь оценил его профессионализм. Он все же был действительно отличным парнем.

— Да, так вот, ты понимаешь, у меня возникла неожиданная проблема. Личное обременение, если можно так сказать. Это… этот… в общем, данный вопрос перестал быть чисто деловым и перетек в личную плоскость. 

Имре посмотрел на меня с искренним сочувствием.

— Так, а тот человек — чего? — с живым интересом осведомился он. Я грустно хихикнул и уставился на «Голубые Гавайи».

— Подозреваю, — шепотом проговорил я, склонившись к бармену через стойку, — его не интересует ничего, кроме работы.

— Баба? — понимающе кивнул Имре. Я отрицательно покачал головой. Он погрустнел. — Это хуже. С бабами проще: валить да трахать, что бы они там ни говорили. А если мужик трудоголик — это всерьез и надолго.

Я мрачно отпил еще один глоток.

— Пригласи его куда-нибудь, — посоветовал Имре.

— Не работает, — решительно отверг я его совет. — Он все равно думает, что это исключительно деловое общение.

— Ну так… объяснись.

— С кем? С ним?! 

— А что такого?

— Неееет, — бокал был безнадежно пуст. Я повертел его в руках и со вздохом вручил своему собеседнику.

— Почему нет?

— У нас эти… неразрешимые как-бишь-их-там… проти-во-речи-я. Он не поймет. Решит, что я опять под него копаю или что-то в этом роде.

Имре широко улыбнулся мне своей венгерской улыбкой.

— Так если решит — ничего не поменяется, так ведь?

Я задумался. На целую минуту или даже полторы. По всему выходило, что он прав.

— Логично, — наконец признал я вслух.

— Ну вот! А если не решит — так и вовсе отлично. Никаких минусов, сплошные плюсы!

— Что, вот так прям пойти и признаться?

— Да. Давай. Я в тебя верю!

— Спасибо. Ты отличный парень, Имре, — я попытался подняться с места, от чего стойка опять сделалась шаткой. И стул тоже.

— Погоди-ка, вызову тебе такси, — заботливо предложил Имре.

— Да. Такси. Поехать — и во всееем при-зна-ться. Прямо сейчас!

— Может, до утра отложишь?

— Нееет, нет-нет. Надо сейчас, — с ожесточенной убежденностью уверил я своего случайного приятеля. — Только выясню, где он живет…


	8. Chapter 8

_К важной встрече с Мориарти Шерлок готовился старательно: минут за двадцать до назначенного времени встал с кресла, в котором просидел предыдущие два часа, и достал из шкафа пиджак. Он уже собирался взять пальто и выйти из номера, когда услышал стук в дверь. Довольно тихий и робкий. Шерлок предполагал увидеть за дверью кого-нибудь из гостиничного персонала. Не в меру тактичного и стеснительного. Однако перед ним, совершенно неожиданно, предстал Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной._

_Джим стоял, опершись рукой о дверной косяк, и загадочно улыбался. Шерлок недоуменно приподнял бровь._

_— Прииивееет, — протянул Джим и, поморщившись, тряхнул головой. Шерлока обдало запахом рома, кокосов и апельсинов. «Пина Колада» или «Голубые Гавайи». Судя по маленькому синему пятнышку на манжете, все же «Гавайи». А судя по взгляду, не меньше пяти порций. Пока Шерлок пытался осознать развернувшуюся перед ним мизансцену, Джим набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и изрек:_

_— Шерлк! Нам нужн срзно пгврить! — а затем, решительно оторвав руку от косяка, потерял равновесие и упал прямо на стоящего в дверях детектива, в полете успев спасительно обхватить его за талию. Шерлок рефлекторно выставил руки вперед — и поймал Джима за плечи. Тот покосился на его ладонь, довольно хрюкнул, блаженно улыбнулся и, прижавшись к груди Шерлока, потерся щекой о рубашку. Ситуация выглядела довольно неоднозначной._

_Быстро обдумав текущее положение вещей и приняв решение, Шерлок, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым и продолжая придерживать Джима за плечи, втянул его в номер и потащил в сторону дивана._

_Что ж, прекрасно: он собирается положить у себя на диване отсыпаться опасного преступника-психопата в состоянии тяжелого алкогольного опьянения. Шерлок представил, что сказал бы по этому поводу Джон, и невольно поморщился. Впрочем, он наверняка смог бы логично и убедительно объяснить своему другу, что это — лучший вариант в данных обстоятельствах с точки зрения Шерлока. А значит, самый правильный._

_На вид Мориарти казался довольно легким, но на деле перемещать по гостиничному номеру полубесчувственное тело было тяжело и неудобно. Джим пребывал в подобии прострации: полузакрыв глаза, он продолжал неестественно благодушно улыбаться и то и дело беспорядочно ощупывал ладонью руку и спину Шерлока, словно пытаясь убедиться, что тот не является его алкогольной галлюцинацией._

_Наконец добравшись до дивана, Шерлок попытался сгрузить на него то, что в трезвом состоянии было зловещим криминальным гением. Попытка оказалась удачной примерно наполовину: Джим упал на диван, перед этим успев что есть силы вцепиться Шерлоку в пиджак и неизбежно потянув его за собой. Шерлок попытался удержать равновесие, но не смог, и грохнулся сверху, едва не придавив его всей тяжестью тела. Приподнявшись на локтях, Шерлок понял, что ситуация стала выглядеть еще более неоднозначной. Что сказал бы по этому поводу Джон, он предпочел не думать вовсе._

_В этот момент Джим неожиданно открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировал на Шерлоке нетрезвый взгляд и все так же сильно заплетающимся языком произнес:_

_— Я думл, мы снчала погврим. Но если ты тк нстившь…_

_После чего, совсем уж неожиданно, ухватил Шерлока за волосы на затылке и жадно прижался пахнущими ромом и кокосами губами к его губам. Теперь ситуация выглядела вполне однозначной. Даже чрезмерно однозначной. Еще больше однозначности ей придавали физиологические ощущения Шерлока, возникшие практически сразу после того, как Джим нежно укусил его за нижнюю губу и беспардонно забрался второй рукой ему под пиджак. Шерлок всегда был честен перед самим собой и, в отличие от большинства людей, замечал и признавал очевидные факты, какими бы неприятными они не казались. Вот и сейчас он с готовностью признал очевидное: это была эрекция. Довольно сильная, насколько он мог судить. И Шерлок был вынужден с прискорбием констатировать, что совершенно не знает, как ему быть дальше._

_Самым разумным решением сейчас было бы немедленно встать с дивана: учитывая состояние Джима, он вряд ли смог бы удержать Шерлока или последовать за ним. Но что-то внутри него робко сопротивлялось претворению этого простого и эффективного плана в жизнь. Так что он по-прежнему в нерешительности нависал над Мориарти, который сомнениями явно не страдал, пытаясь одновременно поцеловать Шерлока в шею и расстегнуть его рубашку. Последнее, учитывая состояние мелкой моторики после такого количества алкоголя, получалось плохо. Но Джим даже и не думал прекращать попытки._

_Разрешилась ситуация не менее неожиданно, чем возникла: дверь в номер с грохотом распахнулась, и Шерлок услышал топот трех пар ног. Он в одно мгновение вскочил, обернулся… и поднял руки над головой, увидев направленные на себя дула сразу двух пистолетов. Третье уставилось на лежащего на диване Джима, удивленно хлопающего глазами._


	9. Chapter 9

Ничто не отрезвляет так быстро и эффективно, как три уголовника, наставившие на тебя пистолеты. Это я понял еще давно, когда мне было семнадцать, наткнувшись в заштатном ирландском пабе на нескольких довольно агрессивных вооруженных ублюдков. Спустя несколько дней они стали моей первой бандой. Я всегда обладал прекрасным даром убеждения. И сейчас мне, кажется, снова пора было его применить. Только для начала хорошо бы выяснить, что нужно этим внезапным визитерам.

Я медленно и осторожно поднял руки над головой и так же медленно и осторожно сел. Чувствовал я себя, честно говоря, преотвратно. Голова кружилась и начинала болеть. Зато я действительно практически протрезвел. Отчасти я был даже благодарен этим милым вооруженным джентльменам, вовремя предотвратившим крайне глупую и опасную ситуацию, в которую меня поставили избыток «Голубых Гавайев» в организме и не в меру участливый бармен.

Нет, положение дел все равно было преотвратным. Настолько, что я даже задумываться не хотел о реакции Шерлока на произошедшее и возможных последствиях. Но это было все-таки лучше, чем… И эти господа предоставили нам обоим отличную возможность вместо анализа и — не приведи бог — обсуждения случившегося заняться ими и их чудесными черными пушками.

— Где она? — процедил один из вошедших на английском с заметным акцентом. Венгры. Что, впрочем, было понятно и так. Но всегда приятно найти явное подтверждение своей теории.

— Кто «она»? — с искренним удивлением осведомился Шерлок.

— Хватит валять дурака! Верните нам статуэтку прямо сейчас!

Наши с мистером Холмсом лица одновременно озарились радостью понимания.

— А почему вы решили, что она у нас? — вежливо поинтересовался я.

— Ты! — венгр довольно агрессивно потыкал пистолетом в моем направлении. — Отирался в этом сраном музее на днях, потом в баре у Томаша. Томаш нам все рассказал. Ты назвал пароль и забрал статуэтку. Так что не отпирайся. Тебе же будет лучше.

Я очень хорошо и быстро умею думать и анализировать. Шерлок Холмс тоже. Возможно, даже лучше меня. Но сейчас у него было недостаточно фактов. Поэтому он лишь косился в мою сторону с интересом и недоумением на лице. У меня же фактов было вполне достаточно, так что мне не составило труда понять все. Не сдержавшись, я хихикнул под нос, чем вызвал новый приступ агрессии у венгра, продолжившего тыкать стволом в мою сторону. 

Я терпеть не могу, когда в меня тычут оружием. Когда происходит наоборот, мне нравится гораздо больше. Хотя лучше всего, когда оружием в кого-то тычут двое-трое крепких ребят, стоящих за твоей спиной… Впрочем, это было неподходящее время, чтобы предаваться сладостным мечтам.

Итак, «Голубые Гавайи» без лимонного сока были паролем. Потрясающее совпадение! Случайности воистину правят миром. Я сказал «волшебное слово», кретины из бара, повинуясь ему, куда-то дели очень ценную статуэтку работы Джованни да Болонья, на днях похищенную из музея. Интересно, куда, учитывая, что я ее в глаза не видел?

Я бегло оценил шансы убедить в последнем трех очень злых венгерских бандитов — и нашел их крайне низкими. Значит, предстояло блефовать. Ну что ж, прекрасно. Я все же был редким везунчиком: мало кому удается заняться любимым хобби прямо под дулом пистолета.

— Значит, вы считаете, что я ее украл? — ласково поинтересовался я у венгров. Венгры нахмурились и синхронно кивнули. — Какая грубая ошибка! Непростительная. Она может дорого вам обойтись…

Венгры нахмурились еще сильнее, Шерлок нахмурился вместе с ними, явно не понимая, к чему я клоню.

— Я не крал ее. Я ее кон-фис-ко-вал, — по слогам проговорил я, чтобы они как следует осознали смысл сказанного. — Вам, как похитившим это ценное произведение искусства из музея, следовало бы быть в курсе, кто такой этот джентльмен, — я кивнул в сторону Шерлока и украдкой бросил на него взгляд, чтобы убедиться: до него наконец-то стало доходить.

— И кто он? — венгр потыкал пистолетом в Шерлока. Я досадливо поморщился.

— Ужасно. Ужасно глупо, непредусмотрительно, непрофессионально! Позвоните своему боссу, он должен быть в курсе.

— Ты хочешь нас обмануть! — нервно оскалился венгр.

— Каким это образом? Пока один из вас звонит, двое других продолжат держать нас на мушке. Что мы можем сделать? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты получил информацию от своего начальства, парень. Потому что мне ты не поверишь.

Он еще немного помялся, но потом все же отошел в сторону, достал телефон и, набрав номер, быстро заговорил в трубку полушепотом по-венгерски. Несколько раз удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока, потом на меня. И сильно помрачнел лицом. Из чего можно было сделать вывод, что ему предоставили нужные сведения. Вернувшись, он что-то шепнул на ухо обоим своим компаньонам, у которых на лице тут же образовалось такое же смятенное выражение, как и у него. А потом впал в задумчивость, почесывая подбородок. Кажется, сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы «включить дурачка».

— Вам ужасно повезло, ребята! — торжественно объявил я. — Мы еще не успели связаться с полицией. Я, как видите, только что явился к мистеру Холмсу, чтобы сообщить ему, что операция прошла успешно. Увы, вам удалось вычислить меня, — я картинно вздохнул и развел руками, — не менее ловко, чем украсть статуэтку из музея. Что ж, кажется, теперь нам придется обменять скульптуру на наши жалкие жизни. Да, мистер Холмс? — я выразительно зыркнул на Шерлока. Тот не слишком натурально, но с большим энтузиазмом изобразил испуг и отчаянье и закивал головой. Этим кретинам вполне хватило. Они приободрились, а один даже довольно заулыбался. 

— Естественно, статуэтка находится не здесь. Я же не идиот, чтобы тащить ее с собой, — продолжил я свою речь. — Я отведу вас в нужное место. 

— Откуда нам знать, что это не ловушка?

Я пожал плечами.

— Я не могу дать вам гарантий. Скажу только, что если вы явитесь без меня, скульптуру вам не заполучить никогда. Ну, и мистера Холмса лучше бы тоже оставить в целости и сохранности, — добавил я нарочито небрежно, хотя одна только мысль о том, что эти мужланы могут нарушить сохранность мистера Холмса, вызывала во мне всплеск ледяной ярости. Глупо отрицать: я действительно ревнив, и мне бы хотелось оставить за собой эксклюзивное право посягать на целостность Шерлока. Что бы это ни значило в каждом конкретном случае.

Пошептавшись между собой с минуту, венгры наконец кивнули и, отнюдь не нежно подхватив под локти, вывели нас из номера. Не поленившись предупредить, что стоит нам выкинуть что-нибудь — и они будут стрелять. Хотя вообще-то стрелять было совсем не в их интересах. Но им вполне могло хватить идиотизма начать палить куда ни попадя с перепугу или от неожиданности. Так что действовать было нужно тонко и осторожно.

Я предоставил это Шерлоку: благодаря состоянию, в котором я сюда ввалился, я с трудом помнил, как выглядел гостиничный коридор, на каком мы находимся этаже и как я вообще умудрился добраться до номера. А вот наш дорогой детектив должен был прекрасно ориентироваться на местности. Он не обманул моих ожиданий: когда мы прошли половину пути от двери номера до лифта, он едва заметно показал мне взглядом на маячащую впереди дверь с надписью «Для персонала». Я возвел глаза к потолку и едва заметно отрицательно качнул головой: как бы мне ни хотелось, смыться вдвоем таким способом у нас не было никаких шансов. Но мне было приятно, что он предложил, хотя и подозревал в этом сугубо практический интерес: ему нужна была статуэтка — он думал, что я знаю, где она находится. 

Как бы то ни было, я, в отличие от Шерлока, не мог похвастаться хорошей физической подготовкой. К тому же на мне изрядно сказались «Голубые Гавайи». В общем, ему лучше было попытаться слинять в одиночку, а мне — остаться и верить, что если ему так уж нужна эта скульптура, он не бросит меня на растерзание венгерским похитителям музейных ценностей. Ход моих мыслей Шерлок уловил безошибочно, и как только мы поравнялись с вышеозначенной дверью, быстрым движением скользнул под руку венгру, а затем сразу же — в сторону, к спасительному служебному выходу. Я, недолго думая, тоже прыгнул в сторону и распластался на полу. Так что дальнейшие события мне пришлось воспринимать исключительно на слух. 

Удивительно, но у кретинов хватило ума не начинать пальбу в отеле. Один из них побежал догонять Шерлока, другой кинулся ко мне и приставил пистолет к затылку. Главный остался стоять посреди коридора и ругаться на венгерском. Достойное поведение для руководящего работника. Спустя несколько минут меня все же подняли с пола, хотя и продолжили держать на мушке. Куда более старательно, чем раньше. Еще через пару минут вернулся тот, что погнался за Шерлоком. Судя по отсутствию при нем детектива и его расстроенной роже, прошло все не слишком хорошо. Для них. И довольно неплохо для меня. Насколько вообще может быть неплохо находиться на прицеле у трех вооруженных отморозков, не зная точно, вытащат тебя из этой задницы или оставят пребывать в ней до самого конца. Возможно, летального.

Впрочем, мне еще могли представиться шансы выкрутиться самостоятельно. Этот был неподходящим. Но, наверняка, далеко не единственным. Находить выходы из сложных ситуаций, в конце концов, было моей профессией. Впрочем, пока что меня вывели из отеля, довольно осторожно, умудрившись не засветить пушки перед портье. Нет, все же эти ребята были неплохи, хоть и туповаты. Но мои сотрудники тоже далеко не всегда отличались умом, для некоторых видов деятельности это было вполне простительно. Мы вышли на улицу и направились к их автомобилю, припаркованному примерно в квартале от гостиницы, в тихом малолюдном переулке. И почти успели погрузиться в нее, когда я увидел Радована, стоящего метрах в пяти от нас с выпученными глазами и яростно указывающего на меня пальцем трем своим спутникам.


	10. Chapter 10

_За последние дни Радован успел привыкнуть к тому, что он преследует мистера Зукко, а тот убегает от него при первой возможности. Поэтому он никак не ожидал, что мистер Зукко объявится сам прямо у него перед носом. Но еще меньше он ожидал увидеть его в такой компании. Радован почувствовал себя обиженным. И глубоко оскорбленным. И очень-очень разгневанным._

_У него не оставалось ни малейших сомнений: мистер Зукко все это время работал на противоположную сторону. А ему, Радовану, бессовестно врал. Вешал лапшу на уши про отпуск и нежелание заниматься их делом. И то верно: какой англичанин в здравом уме будет проводить отпуск в Восточной Европе?_

_Нет, Радован вполне мог понять наличие договоренности с венграми. Понять, принять и простить. Но наглое, бессовестное вранье в лицо он стерпеть был не в силах._

_В переулке кроме них никого не было. Посему, кратко обрисовав своим товарищам суть происходящего, Радован глубоко вдохнул и вытащил пистолет._

Мне уже второй раз за день приходилось экстренно падать и лежать лицом вниз. Причем в этот раз — не на чистенький гостиничный ковер, а на пыльную мостовую. Что должно было безнадежно испортить мой котюм. Хороший костюм! И виноват во всем, безусловно, был Шерлок Холмс. Из-за него я потащился в этот проклятый бар, из-за него на меня вышли эти проклятые венгры, из-за него этот трижды проклятый придурок Радован открыл пальбу, решив, что я договорился с венграми у него за спиной. Подумать только, меня уже два раза чуть не пристрелили! Без Шерлока Холмса моя жизнь была значительно проще. Скучнее, правда…

Когда пальба прекратилась, я на всякий случай немного подождал, а потом осторожно поднял голову. Два из трех венгров валялись рядом со мной. Один — с тремя дырками в груди, из которых сочилась кровь, пятная бывшую белую, а теперь — почти полностью красную рубашку. Но он выглядел заметно лучше своего приятеля, которому пуля удачно попала в глаз, разворотив глазницу и часть остального черепа. Я невольно поморщился. Никогда не любил грубое и примитивное насилие. Оно было неэстетичным и незабавным. 

Третий венгр лежал по другую сторону машины. Сербы палили старательно, но довольно беспорядочно, так что бедняге досталась не только та пара пуль, которая его прикончила, но и еще штуки четыре, живописно изрешетившие его в самых неожиданных местах. Встав и отряхнувшись, насколько это было возможно, я посмотрел через дорогу и в очередной раз оценил профессионализм покойных венгров: все четверо сербов были убиты точными аккуратными выстрелами, за исключением последнего, в которого, вероятно, стрелял обладатель трех пуль в груди, уже будучи раненым.

Впрочем, мне следовало как можно быстрее покончить с созерцанием и заняться делом, пока в переулке не появился кто-нибудь более живой, чем восточноевропейские преступники. Конечно, мой поступок был довольно иррациональным. И продиктованным обуревающими меня противоречивыми эмоциями. Весьма противоречивыми, если учесть, что полчаса назад я был почти благодарен венграм за то, что они прервали наше с Шерлоком общение, пошедшее в весьма неожиданном ключе. А пять минут назад склонен был винить во всем происходящем самого мистера Холмса… Но я был разозлен и вымотан почти до предела. И моя душа жаждала отмщения. Хоть кому-нибудь. А венгерская мафия как нельзя лучше подходила на роль «кого-нибудь».

Посему, в несколько шагов преодолев узенький переулок, я опустился на корточки перед трупом Радована. Дырка от пули пришлась ровно промеж глаз Караджича, и по лицу первого президента Республики Сербской расплывалась неаккуратная багровая клякса. В этом, определенно, был некоторый мрачный символизм. Особенно в сочетании с надписью. Стараясь не запачкать пальцы темной липкой кровью, я извлек из кармана пиджака Радована телефон. К счастью, аппарат не был поврежден. И не был запаролен. Пароль, конечно, всегда можно было бы взломать, но меня радовало, что тратить на это время не придется. Убрав телефон к себе в карман, я постарался как можно скорее покинуть поле отгремевшей битвы. Для начала следовало вернуться в отель. Сменить костюм. И выпить пару таблеток аспирина: голова у меня все еще нещадно болела.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ласло Галаш не очень любил сербов. Мало того, что они были крикливыми мужланами. Мало того, что все они, как один, были совершенно отмороженными на голову нациками, готовыми хоть сейчас возвести своего кумира Караджича и еще более чокнутого Младича в ранг святых. Ко всему прочему, они были еще и сраными параноиками, каждую минуту подозревавшими Галаша и его людей в нечистоплотности. Честное слово, он бы с удовольствием плюнул на них и растер. Если бы не Габор. Габор был суровым прагматиком и меркантильной скотиной, ради дела он был готов пожертвовать практически чем угодно. А уж такая мелочь, как гордость, с его точки зрения, и вовсе не стоила внимания. Но следовало признать, что делу такой подход шел на пользу. Так что Ласло, попыхтев и побычившись для вида, тоже проглотил свою гордость, призывавшую не связываться с людьми, считающими, что он грязно ведет дела. И в назначенный день и час явился на встречу с потенциальными сербскими партнерами._

_Конечно же, из-за своей гребаной паранойи сербы отказались встречаться где-либо, кроме квартиры, которую они снимали. Конечно же, квартира оказалась у черта на рогах, на заплеванной окраине Будапешта. И это тоже невероятно бесило Ласло. До тех пор, пока он не вошел внутрь. Потому что, едва переступив порог этой скромной обители, он понял, что его сюда привела сама судьба, решившая не только вернуть Ласло Галашу утраченное, но и открыть ему глаза на истинное лицо подлых и коварных сербов._

_Она стояла на тумбочке. Прямо посреди гостиной. Эти гады даже не подумали спрятать ее. Какая потрясающая наглость!  
— Габор, ты погляди-ка! — обратился Ласло к своему верному помощнику по-венгерски, от удивления начисто забыв, что сам же с утра велел всем общаться исключительно на итальянском. — Эти сербские мудаки сперли мою статуэтку!_

_Габор испустил скорбный вздох и потянулся к кобуре._

Мой план был до неприличия прост и неизящен. Зато весьма эффективен. Едва добравшись до своей гостиницы, я нашел в записной книжке Радована номер, лаконично обозначенный «Главный», и позвонил. «Главный», по имени Драган, с огромным энтузиазмом воспринял мое сообщение о том, что нам наконец-то удалось достичь согласия с Радованом, и я готов явиться на переговоры и представлять на них мистера Мориарти. 

Надо сказать, я чуть не опоздал: встреча с венграми была назначена через полчаса. Я в любом случае не успевал приехать вовремя. Посему я решил спокойно переодеться и принять душ. А «Главному» сказал, что буду через час. И лучше им не приступать непосредственно к переговорам до моего появления. Так что пусть поят венгров чаем, танцуют им сербские народные танцы или что угодно. Мне нужно было контролировать процесс переговоров от и до, чтобы убедиться, что венграм по итогам сделки еще долго будут сниться кошмары с моим участием.

Вообще-то я бы не отказался устроить все так, чтобы кошмары снились обеим сторонам, но здесь мои личные интересы вступали в конфликт с профессиональными. И, увы, профессиональные одерживали убедительную победу. Мои клиенты должны быть довольны результатами моей работы. Конечно, если прекрасный и тщательно продуманный план раскрывает некий Шерлок Холмс, в этом нет моей вины: все же мистер Холмс в своем роде исключение… А мои подсказки вполне могут остаться за кадром. Но Шерлока вряд ли могла заинтересовать такая скукота, как международная торговля оружием. Так что этот некогда успешно опробованный вариант тоже не годился. А раскрой все обычная венгерская полиция — это все же навредило бы моей репутации. В общем, мне оставалось только смириться и поступить с сербами хорошо. 

Увы, прибыв в назначенное место ровно через сорок шесть минут после разговора с Драганом, я понял, что коварный случай, продолжающий играть со мной в странные игры, жестоко лишил меня возможности отыграться и на венграх тоже. Вечер сербских народных танцев явно не задался: в квартире меня ожидала преинтересная инсталляция из сербских и венгерских покойников. Уже вторая за сегодня. Я не мог не порадоваться своему опозданию: не пришлось хотя бы в третий раз падать лицом вниз. Примерно оценив время, через которое здесь должна была объявиться полиция, я уже собрался было как можно быстрее ретироваться с места происшествия, когда мой взгляд зацепился за предмет, стоящий на тумбочке у зеркала. 

Я не мог не подойти поближе, чтобы удостовериться. На тумбочке! Слишком дико для того, чтобы быть правдой. Тем не менее, это действительно была она. Я достал из кармана носовой платок, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков, и осторожно взял ее в руки. «Похищение сабинянок», Джованни да Болонья. Изящная вещь. Похищенная музейная ценность. Недостающие части головоломки сложились.

Продолжая задумчиво вертеть статуэтку в руках, я услышал шаги возле входной двери и невольно вздрогнул. Пока я поворачивал голову, в сознании с бешеной скоростью пронеслись варианты того, кто это может быть и что с ним можно сделать. Не хватало только убийства свидетелей собственными руками, чтобы этот абсурдный день стал по-настоящему чудовищным! Но увидев вошедшего, я понял, что убивать мне никого не придется. Как минимум, сейчас. На пороге квартиры появился Шерлок.

Наверное, я являл собой очень живописное зрелище, стоя посреди заваленной трупами комнаты с окровавленными стенами с украденной из музея скульптурой в руках. Что ж, это было вполне в моем стиле. Шерлок был удивлен. По крайней мере, его левая бровь приподнялась на целых пять миллиметров. Возможно, даже на шесть. Мы стояли и молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Хотя нам обоим было, о чем спросить. 

Меня, в частности, очень занимал вопрос глубоко личного свойства: по чьему следу явился сюда Шерлок — моему или венгров? Да, это было по-настоящему сентиментально. И я бы все равно не поверил, что у него были личные мотивы, но все же мне приятно было бы знать, что он не был в курсе моего внезапного и чудесного спасения посредством Радована и потащился вслед за венгерскими бандитами, чтобы вытащить меня из их венгерских лап. Об этом стоило спросить. Но я боялся, что ответ мне не понравится. И это тоже было по-настоящему сентиментально.

— Ты следил за мной? — наконец решился я начать диалог.

— Нет. Я следил за мистером Галашем, — Шерлок показал рукой в сторону валяющегося справа от входа венгра с простреленной головой. Я позволил себе довольно улыбнуться.

— И что теперь?

Он наверняка думает, что я причастен и к похищению статуэтки, и к венграм, и к сербам тоже… Я сам бы так думал на его месте. И, таким образом, я оказывался единственным живым фигурантом этого дела. Не считая бармена, по ошибке сплавившего статуэтку сербам. Но он — всего лишь мелкий соучастник.

Что ж, неплохой повод засадить меня за решетку. Хотя бы попытаться. Не убийство, конечно, но сойдет. Особенно если есть горячее желание это сделать. А у Шерлока оно, надо думать, было. Тем не менее, мой последний вопрос остался без ответа. Шерлок рассеянно обозревал квартиру, стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядом. Это можно было бы принять за сомнения, но я решил, что сентиментальности на сегодня хватит и пора вернуться к суровой прагматике. То есть придумать, как покинуть квартиру и мистера Холмса в кратчайшие сроки, не встретившись с доблестной полицией Венгрии.

— Если я скажу, что оказался здесь случайно, ты наверняка мне не поверишь…

— Нет.

— Так я и знал. Планируешь сдать меня венграм в качестве трофея, вместе со скульптурой?

На некоторое время в комнате снова воцарилось тягостное молчание. Потом Шерлок вздохнул и все-таки посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Поставь статуэтку на место и уходи. Быстро. Полиция, по моим подсчетам, будет здесь не позже, чем через пять минут.

От удивления я чуть не уронил шедевр Джамболоньи на труп неизвестного серба. Но, к счастью, сумел удержаться от идиотски-удивленного выражения лица. И от не менее идиотского вопроса: «Ты что, серьезно?» Невозмутимо водрузив статуэтку обратно на тумбочку, я убрал носовой платок в карман, аккуратно переступил через серба и направился к выходу. Когда я поравнялся с Шерлоком, он отступил на шаг в сторону, чтобы дать мне пройти. Но я все же слегка задел его локтем. И мне показалось, что он вздрогнул.

Две полицейские машины подъехали к дому, когда я был уже за квартал от него. Я остановился, чтобы посмотреть. Шерлок встречал их на улице. Прежде чем зайти обратно, он повернулся и бросил взгляд в мою сторону. Я усмехнулся в ответ, хотя уже давно стемнело, и с такого расстояния ему точно не было этого видно. Когда все они скрылись в дверях, я вздохнул и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел вверх. Небо было ясное, густо усыпанное звездами. «Как провести поистине незабываемый отпуск?» — поинтересовался я в пространство и, не выдержав, громко расхохотался.


	12. Chapter 12

_В отель Шерлок вернулся поздно. Он мог бы сделать это раньше, если бы ему не пришлось долго и муторно открещиваться от участия в экстренной пресс-конференции по поводу чудесного возвращения похищенных «Сабинянок» будапештскому музею. А также от ужина в компании уважаемого директора музея, не менее уважаемого шефа полиции и еще нескольких уважаемых людей, от перспективы общения с которыми у Шерлока сводило челюсть. Еще не успев зажечь свет, он понял, что в номере кто-то есть, и напряженно замер на пороге._

_— Похищение сабинянок, — промурлыкал из кресла голос, который не мог принадлежать никому, кроме Джима Мориарти._

_— Я прекрасно знаю, как называется эта скульптура._

_— Брось, Шерлок. Я не о том… — Джим шумно вздохнул в темноте. Свет Шерлок почему-то так и не включил, продолжая разговор с невидимым собеседником. — Я об истории. Точнее, легенде. Даже если ты не знал ее или стер из памяти, наверняка успел поинтересоваться, пока вел расследование._

_— Римляне захватили сабинских женщин, — механически отчеканил Шерлок, словно отвечал урок в школе._

_— И когда мужчины пришли их вызволять… — продолжил Джим нараспев, — оказалось, что те вовсе не желают смерти своих похитителей. Точнее, к тому моменту уже мужей._

_— Зачем мы говорим об этом? — Шерлок, стоящий в дверном проеме, выглядел темным силуэтом. Но даже так было видно, насколько он напряжен. А когда Джим поднялся из кресла и сделал несколько шагов навстречу, силуэт вытянулся и напрягся еще больше._

_— Я вижу в этом иронию и символизм, — медленно проговорил Джим, подходя ближе и ближе. — Но не уверен, что их способен в полной мере осознать ты. Поэтому решил зайти… обсудить._

_Теперь Джим стоял почти вплотную, и Шерлок мог хорошо разглядеть его лицо. Внешне довольное и улыбающееся, но не менее напряженное, чем у Шерлока, лицо._

_— И в чем ирония?_

_— В том, что ты отпустил меня. Хотя думал, что я замешан. До сих пор думаешь. — Джим скользнул еще ближе и теперь, когда он говорил, Шерлок мог чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. От Джима снова пахло ромом, кокосами и апельсинами. И от этого запаха по спине Шерлока непроизвольно пробегали мурашки._

_— Ты находишь это ироничным?_

_— Я? Я нахожу это… романтичным, — полушепотом выдохнул Джим Шерлоку на ухо. Шерлок саркастически хмыкнул, но не отстранился. Спустя секунду он почувствовал, как его шеи касаются мягкие губы, и подумал, что свет теперь, наверное, точно не стоит включать._

«Похищение сабинянок» Пуссена, музей Метрополитан.  
ШХ

Увы мне, я не смог сдержаться. Проклятая сентиментальность.  
ДМ

Это было очевидно.  
ШХ

Я и не думал скрывать.   
ДМ

И что ты собираешься с ней делать?  
ШХ

Любоваться. Повешу в спальне. Можешь зайти посмотреть. Как-нибудь на днях.  
ДМ


End file.
